Va A Escampar
by Dubstepezio
Summary: AU. Antonio, 30 year old, single but optimistic. Works as a office administrator, low-wage. After dating with a wonderful, adorable man named Lovino for about 2 years, they arrange a date. Will their hopes come true? Human names used.


**Va A Escampar**

* * *

_Today how weird everyone looks at him**  
**He stands up and he wants to talk**  
**And his mouth forgets**  
**What once it wanted to explain._

* * *

Typing, printing, organizing, preparing coffee cups and yawning ocasionally. This was Antonios daily routine. Silent mumbles were floating around his head, voices passing by, papers were handed to him which he quickly laid down carelessy and too busy to think about them at the moment. Sometimes the relatively quiet noises of the countless phones and keyboards grew heavier and heavier with every hour.

Antonio typed the last words of his last letter for today, and when he finished he heavily pressed the 'Enter' button. He stretched, straightenend his head and looked around, blinked his eyes into focus. His eyes hurt from all the focusing constantly on the bright computer desktop for hours...  
He noticed that most of his colleagues already shut down their computer and were slowly tidying up their workplace.

When he finished cleaning up his papers, and preparing his work for tomorrow, he followed the others and grabbed his jacket, easily slipped it over his arms. He bid the few remaining ones farewell and started to make his way down the hall when one of the department chiefs came running after him. He turned around when he laid a hand on his shoulder.

„Alberto, _¿qué más quieres?_" His eyes dropped down to the letter in Albertos hand. He gave him a questioning look and ran a hand through his unruly chocolate brown hair.

Alberto gave him a pitying look back and then handed him the letter without any further explanation. „Antonio, _lo siento, pero ¿puedes entregar la carta?_"

Surprised, Antonio took the letter – it was not like he had any other chance considering the force with which Alberto shoved it into his hands- and suddenly he felt so very tired that he just wanted to fall into his bed and sleep, and cuddle with his pillows.

„I need you to deliver this to the purchasing manager, he is just 3 streets from this facility, you can find his adress on the paper!", Alberto shouted as he hurried back into the safe havens of his office.

Antonio stood still there for a few moments more and then he sighed, turned and took the elevator down the building. He payed the taxi from his own purse, stared silently at the passing skycrapers and the colourful lights of downtown Washington D.C. He leaned his head on the window and let his eyes flutter shut. A shiver ran down his spine due to the cold night air... Just a bit more, and he would be home...

He handed the letter over and drove to his cheap rented rooms outside of town.

He had never wanted his life to be like this, but despite all the misfortunes thrown at him, Antonio kept his head up. At age 30 he was still single, which earned him a lot of mockery from his friends more than once.

But he never told his friends that he didn't want to be hooked up with _someone_, there was just one person in this world that had his full attention. A _certain _person.

.

As soon as he was in his apartment, he threw his keys into a corner, then his jacket followed, he let a loud groan escape his throat and freed himself from his black tie – which also landed on the pile. When he was finally in nothing else but his unbottoned white shirt and his boxers, he turned on his old computer at the back of his small bedroom.

While he waited for it to start up, he went into the kitchen, grabbed some instant noodles from the cupboard, which he had already a supply of, and heated it in his shabby microwave. He waited and watched the lightbulb in his cold kitchen flicker. It would have to be exchanged soon. But as long as it was doing it job, it was alright with Antonio. It was cheap anyway...

The food wasn't a five-star-menu either, but Antonio never had enough money to buy fresh products – all he had were his self-grown tomatoes on the windowsill – and neither did he want to get up and go to cook his own meal, not after work. Although, when he got up and prepared Migas for his family one time, everyone told him he would be an excellent cook.

Excitement crowded his chest when he allowed himself to think about what he was about to do. Finally, _finally _he was able to talk to the person all his interest was focused on. He was looking forward to this for days.

The one he was talking about was the 27 year old Lovino Vargas. Lovino also worked in a office, although he had higher responsibility than Antonio – it was still not enough to get out of low wage however, and so Antonio and Lovino always had to check each others schedules to determine when their work shifts ended, when they could finally satisfy their hearts yearning and craving, when they could be able to talk to each other again.

Antonio sat down and sipped his instant noodles, groaning when the familiar taste hit his mouth. He logged into the chatroom and immediately checked Lovinos server for any activity. Normally, he and Lovino only communicated through text messages, Antonio wanted to ask Lovino several times, if they could go further and use the video chat, but he thought that might scare Lovino away, and that was the last thing he wanted- so he stayed patient.

Suddenly a message popped up.

_[Lovino: Good evening, Antonio.]_

Antonios heart sped up when he saw that Lovino once again held his promise and kept their appointment. He was happy to see that he was not the only one to nourish a feeling for the other. He involuntarily smiled and typed his answer. His legs swinging playfully beneath the chair.

_[Antonio: Good evening, precious. I missed you a lot this last week.]_

At the other end of the line, a young southern italian man smiled bashfully at the term of endearment. Antonio always pushed his luck far too much.

_[Lovino: I'm having none of this right now, Antonio...]_

Antonio chuckled, Lovino always had this grumpy way of writing, but Antonio was worried that he angered the man and so he started to write down an apology when Lovino added another message.

_[Lovino: How has you day been?]_

The conversation continued with Antonio telling Lovino about his day, and Lovino ocasionally giving comments. Lovino also told Antonio about his day but it was rather a great big rant. Antonio has always been happy that Lovino cared for his day, no one ever asked him about his opinion; his views... but Lovino was different. He always was to Antonio.

So when Lovino beat around the bush one day, coyly asking for a photo of the spaniard, Antonio was happy to comply. Of course he was nervous, because Lovino mattered to him, but that was the risk after all. He took a picture with his 3 dollar webcam, flashing his most beautiful smile at the camera.

_[Antonio: Here's the picture which you asked for.]_

When Lovino clicked at the link he wasn't sure what he expected; a attractive man in a suit, or some rich bastard in a in a bathrobe, but he did not expect a man at the age of thirty, smiling dazzingly at the camera, wearing nothing but a plain white shirt and despite being poor and not really being the epitome of perfect or wealthy, Antonio was his own kind of beautiful; wonderful , bright and marvellous to Lovino; the reaction which the spaniard caused totally caught him off guard.

He gasped for breath and felt his cheeks glow red at the thought of the man and his bright green eyes. And despite being over the moon with Antonios personality, his countenance, his overall image; Lovinos reply maintained his composure.

_[Lovino: Thank you. You're looking sympathic... Bellissimo.]_

He did not want to make him sad, so he added a happy smiley.

Antonio could imagine Lovino blowing a kiss into his direction, but probably this was just his imagination getting the better of him. Antonio pouted at the down to earth respond... it could have been worse. And hey – 'sympathic' was even something positive, so he concluded that Lovino must have taken a liking in him.

Suddenly he felt so very proud at his looks. Usually people called Antonio handsome but he never thought much of his looks, he did not care much about his appereance; he was just like any other person, it was nothing special.

But when Antonio went to sleep, his heart still soared in his chest and he smiled delighted, looking up to the dark ceiling and the hopes and dreams in his head seemed endless, the dark ceiling suddenly so very bright.

.

Another morning, another monday, another week to endure until weekend came and he could finally enjoy the pleasures of life again. Antonio – like many other people- did not like mondays at all, although that could have been because he always had to wake up extra early to catch the train and the taxi. He only came too late to work one time, and the managing director was so angry that he told himself, he would do everything that this would not occur a second time.

But at this particular monday, it was also raining outside, everyone just seemed bored and sad and the world was grey. And so Antonio could not do anything else than just feel bad too.

Antonio went listlessy along the office corridor and carried his morning coffee to his seat. He yawned and greeted a few people who cared to greet him too. He went past the printers, the file shredder and past the countless workplaces of his 'colleagues' who did not care to know more about him than his name, his birthplace and what his job in this office was.

As he sat down and sipped at his coffee, leaning into the warmth of the cup and snuggling into his chair, he opened the weeks routing. When he saw it, he took a bit too much of the hot beverage and he burnt his tongue, he immediately hissed and laid his cup down. Just to make sure he had seen right, he stood up and went to the pinboard, checked the routing for this week.

His jaw dropped, he groaned irritated.

For all week, he was assigned to do the night shift. From monday to friday, 9 am until 11pm.

Suddenly he felt dissapointment rise in his chest. As much as he tried to stay positive, sometimes it seemed people liked to bring him down. All he wished for was a bit free time... and probably a raise. He was in need of a few days off, all this office work made him sick.

Grudgingly Antonio went back to his seat, let out a deep breath and started his work.

After all, he needed the money.

.

„_Didn't I told you to have this order done this week!?"_

Lovino flinched and immediately bit his lip, clenched his fists and nodded. Despite the boiling anger thumping in his throat, he needed to stay respectful. „I very much apologize for my mistake..."

„You'd better be! One last warning, Vargas," the managing director took a step closer and pointed his finger dangerously close to Lovinos chest in a accusingly manner. „I hope you know, that _you _are the one who is in need of my payment, I don't need you. There are plenty other people who would clean my shoes for this job. _You _need _me... _don't forget that. I want this to be ready by the end of the week."

He took a bite of his green apple, looked at Lovino disdainfully, snorted and turned, walked out of the room, and as soon as he was gone, Lovino exhaled a shuddering breath. He wiped his neck and rubbed his eyes, the hot blood slowly fading from his heated face.

It was a stupid mistake; at his level he shouldn't have made it. And now he had to spent all week to carry the can for it. So much for having more time for Antonio...

Suddenly he felt his hands getting sweaty and panic rose in his chest. He would have to make up to him for not having time the whole week. Even when he knew Antonio would never blame him, he felt guilty. The man worked hard everyday, was paid as bad as Lovino and he was probably as eager as Lovino to talk with him, he could get upset over the fact that he did not have any chance to talk to him during the week...

He shoved the pleasurably thoughts aside and headed to his office. When he arrived he inhaled the scent of dusty papers which littered his desktop, the curtains were closed and his typewriter, which he brought along when he started the job; when he was still enthusiastic and young, stood abandoned at the corner.

What now? Check all documents again, make some calls abroad and create corresponding offers or contracts.

He laid his hands on his hips, sighed and started chuckling. At least he was able to work alone. And after all, he had his weekend for him alone.

.

When Antonio headed home on wednesday and excitedly opened the chat server, he read the message that Lovino left for him.

[_Lovino: Antonio, I must apologize for my delay in our appointment, I just wanted you to know, that I won't be able to talk to you the whole week,however, the weekend should be normal as ever. But... I decided, that if you would want to, we could plan a... date? And if it works for you too, we can meet each other? I will wait for your answer. Please don't overwork yourself, you deserve some free time, lovey. Oh, and just in case you want to call me, I will leave my number in the attachment. Please have a nice day..._]

Antonio could not believe it. Lovino... Lovino actually invited him to a date. _A date with Lovino. _They would actually meet... He was completely baffled for a few moments, fixed in a stupor. All that seperated him from his hearts fascination was a mere answer away. Quickly, he shook his head in disbelief and shifted, prepared to type his respond. He had to choose his words wisely.

[_Antonio: Please, my precious, don't apologize, it's not your fault. Of course I understand, to be honest, the same thing happened to me, but as you said – I am free all weekend, so... And how nice of you to ask! I would be very pleased to accept your offer to meet you in person. And please, give me a day and I'll contact you when and where, I will pay, no back talk And don't overwork yourself either, we don't want any damage on such a beautiful young man, no?_]

Lovino started chuckling to himself... _beautiful young man_... No one ever called him young... Lovino scowled a lot and since life never chose for him to be the lucky type, people considered him a failed existence. Back in the days he wanted to prove people otherwise, he wanted them to know that he could be nice also, but as time passed by he chose to let the people decide whether they thought he was a complete failure, or let them see who he really was. And Antonio saw who he was, and _still_ thought of him as something precious, without Lovino even trying to be nice...

Laughter bubbled over his lips, his eyes shined bright. Antonio surely knew how to flatter someone.

So... he would meet up with Antonio. Lovino could not deny that he liked the idea, or more specifically, liked it very much. Maybe, just _maybe_, this all really could turn into something serious. And Lovino did not dare to hope more.

* * *

**Translations:**

¿qué más quieres? - What more do you want?

lo siento, pero ¿puedes entregar la carta? - I'm sorry, but, could you deliver this letter?

* * *

**A/N:** This is not the end of the story. I think it will only have 2 chapters. A twoshot. The next chapter/part will focus on their date and their relationship afterwards.

The title of the story '_ Va a Escampar_' is a song of the uruguayan band '_La Vela Puerca_' it means '_It's going to stop raining_'.

_Migas _are a dish made of stale bread slices, olive oil and garlic, a very traditional dish of Spanish shepherds and a great way to use up stale bread

And to the main idea of the story; I wanted to show how globalization, techonology and internet changed our way of living. When people fell in love back in the days, they usually went out and met their partners through friends, family or clubs. It's still like that today, but we got a new possibility; the intercommunication through chat rooms or even social networks. It does not sound like the love stories of which poets would write about, it isn't a very romantic way to start a relationship, but there are a lot of people who found their love that way, who found happiness like that. And I guess we all have those Internet friends that helped us more than one time, no? We can communicate and help each other with our technological possibilities nowadays.

Also, I wanted to show how it can give people hope who already have a hard life. I hope this story at least tries to bring it closer to people.

This is the first story I've written in english, it is not my first language and I appreciate any constructive criticism and enjoy! :)


End file.
